cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Firewalker
"She's doing it right. She's being herself." ~Boba Fett to Jabba The Hutt~ Biography Arianna was born in 35 BBY to her mother, Miranda Firewalker and father, Vareel Firewalker. Arianna liked to be around her father and hunt with the Clan, Clan Firewalker. Arianna was always getting compared to the boys with her strength. She wielded a DH-57 rifle and armor that was very similiar to that of Bo Katan's. Clan Firewalker Hunt One day after a clan meeting, Vareel suggested a Clan hunt. Everyone was up for it and they decided on going to Felucia. Arianna wanted to go by herself to take out some rancors. Her father said she should hunt with the group for a little while then she could go rancor hunting. Arianna and her father went ahead of the group because Vareel needed to teach Arianna how to take down a rancor with one shot. He said, "Always shoot them in the eye or mouth." Arianna took this to consideration and it would turn her into a sharpshooter known around the galaxy. Rancor Slaughtering Once Vareel was done teaching Arianna how to kill a rancor, Arianna went to "Scratch's Cave"....a place with some of the biggest rancors in the galaxy, in which her father told her not to go. When she reached the cave she found one of the most largest rancors she had seen in her entire life! Nevertheless, she still shot at it, first round missed it. That was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. All she saw was a huge arm coming right at her....then nothing. New Beginnings Arianna woke up lying on the floor of a ship. She looked over to see a woman around the age of herself. She was tied up and knocked out with a large scratch on her arm. She knew those claw marks, they were on a Trandoshan Slaver ship. Arianna was not tied like the woman and ran over to help her. She took the ropes off of the woman and tried to wake her up. Arianna quickly found out that the woman was dead. At that very moment a Slaver walked in and frantically tried to shoot at Arianna. She ignited her wrist blades and started to attack the slimy creature. It was nothing for Arianna. She took his blaster and started to dash down the hallway, she was going to take over the ship! She killed every Trando that came in her way, as well as free all of the slaves. Once she got to the door of the cockpit, she took a deep breath and barged in. The smell was terrible. What shocked her the most is that a Mandalorian, a Mandalorian that had left her clan so many years ago....was driving this ship. The man greeted her saying, "Why hello, Ari! Long time no see!." Bran Kelsh Brawl The man's name was Bran Kelsh. Arianna always thought he was a strange man. The last she ever saw him was when her father was screaming at him and beating him up. The reason behind this is that Bran was planning on stealing Arianna's mother from them. Vareel quickly found at and justice was served. Bran Kelsh was never allowed in the clan again. Even though Kelsh greeted her nicely, didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Arianna ignited her wrist blades and lunged at the horrid man. She managed to cut him above the eye and he returned with a kick to the stomach. Arianna noticed her rifle on the wall, she quickly grabbed it and shot Bran in the arm. It was enough to stun him and question him. "Why are you keeping all of these innocent people captive?" Arianna questioned. "Because I feel like it di'kut!". Bran remarked. Arianna didn't take that lightly, "So be it.", and she shot him in the throat after she replied with that. Coruscant Arianna knew she had to go somewhere with this ship...''and ''get rid of Bran. She put him on a escape to pod and launced it. While she was doing she noticed all of the Slaves were gone and took the pods with them. It was only Arianna now. She knew how to fly ships. She did it all her life, so this bucket of bolts would be nothing for her. She went back to the cockpit and set the cordinants to Coruscant, a bounty hunter's homeland. She needed to get her credits up. Once she got to Coruscant, a Togruta Male welcomed her and asked her where she came from. Arianna replied saying "Tatooine. Bet you guys don't know what that is." and walked away. While Arianna was wondering around a man ran up to her saying, "Please, please kill this man!!" and showed her a picture oof the man. Arianna knew he would pay her... She replied saying "This a bounty, I hear? I'll do it as long as I get paid." and she set off with the picture of the man and her rifle. She looked for him all day and didn't find him. She needed sleep and she had very little credits, however it would pay for a apartment for the night. When she walked in the Apartment building, what sat behind the corner, made her jump. A bounty hunters delight. She pulled her pistol out saying, "You have a bounty on your head. I'll make this quick." just like that she shot him dead. She knew she would need proof for the man that gave her the job to actually believe her. She took a necklace that he had. She went outside the building and saw the man right away. She ran up to him saying, "I need my credits, now." and showed him the necklace. "Very well!" he said almost astonished and gave her a suitcase filled with credits. Famed Around the Galaxy In just a matter of time and hundreds of Bounties, Arianna was well-respected as a Bounty Hunter. Other bounty hunters, including Boba Fett, would even pay her just to be on a bounty crew with her. No job was too hard for Arianna. The missions never went past five days, tops. Sometimes Arianna would hire a crew, not because she needed it, but simply because she knew everyone ''wanted ''to be on her crew. Zeyphorious Borium When Arianna accepted a mission from a male Zabrak, little did she know she was going to be changed for the rest of her life. That would come later, when she was about to assassinate Zeyphorious Borium. Zeyphorious was known for his toxic chemicals. Once, he even changed a human into a Togruta. Arianna knew this would be a dangerous missions, but she knew she could do it. When she went to the designated tower of "Mr. Borium", she knew something was fishy. When she was a little girl and passed the tower, there were normally hundreds of guards. She walked up to the tower, with her pistols in their holsters. When she reached the top of the tower and looked at Mr. Borium, she noticed her pistols were gone. She saw liquid on the floor, they must have been liquifyed somehow...but how? Borium was obviously expecting her. As Arianna lunged for him with wrist blades extended, she felt horns popping out of her skin. "Is my hair white?" she thought. She fell to the ground, when she was thinking in the mid-air, she forgot what she was doing. Borium had hit her with a chair. She woke up in a cell... Arianna quickly scanned the room for a mirror. She found one propped up against a wall, when she looked into it, she saw a completely different woman. This was not the one she had grown up with her whole life. Knowing that panicing would only make things worst, she took advantage of her no species. A Zabrak, to be specific. She now had long hair that went down her chest that was a snowy white color. She had clan markings on her arms and face, however, she was no part of a clan. The prison she was held in was like the ones used thousands of years ago. There was no electrical currents surrounding the metal bars, nor lasers that went off when you touched them. In Arianna's barbaric mind, she knew some of the ways she could get the key from the guard right outside the cell. One way would be to use her horns, they were long and sharp, they could work possibly. After a few more minutes of thinking, Arianna knew that way number one was the only way. She ran up to the bars as fast as she could go, ramming the guard with her horns. The guard grabbed his belly, then fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him. Arianna noticed that the key had fallen out of his pocket and in the cell. She reached for it, and hesitantly looked around for a key hole. When she finally found it, she inserted the key and she was free. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Female Characters Category:True Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Red Leader Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Wars Category:Rise of the Empire